Don't Leave Me
by Kina Sasaki
Summary: Komi is a 16 year old girl who was brutally abused by her alcoholic mother for 11 years. She ran away, and she's still running. With her time and options running out, she collapses in front of a familiar house that belongs to a boy with spiky hair. Mentions of self harm, abuse, and moderate cussing. DibxOC, Courtroom Drama, surprises, and bloody fights to come in later chapters.
1. New Hope

**(A/N: Hello! I'm sure you all know me! I'm the author of other amazing IZ stories such as **_**''My Heart is Yours'', ''Emerald Skin, Ruby Eyes'', and ''Romeo and Cinderella''.**_** Well, here's the thing. I'm a little dry on ideas for my two fan fictions that are not yet complete. **_**Emerald Skin, Ruby Eyes**_** is the only one that is complete. I had another idea for a completely different IZ story. Like all my others, it's a romance story. The featured couple: Dib and my OC Komi . First, a little background info. Dib is 17 years old, Komi is 16. She's been physically and emotionally abused by her mother ever since her father left when she was 5. But, she decides that she's had enough and she runs away. Komi and her best friend from kindergarten both live in the town Dib lives in, so she runs to her house to get away from her mother. Soon though, Komi's best friend moves away, so now she's homeless and is scared her mother will find her, until a certain boy with raven colored, scythe-like hair finds her.)**

**Komi POV**

I've been on my own for 3 weeks now... I haven't been able to clean myself very well, haven't eaten much, and to top it all off, the scar I have on my stomach from when my mother sliced my stomach open for dropping her wine glass has partially opened again and I can't find anything to bandage it. I guess I'd have to use the only spare shirt that Mika accidentally left behind when she moved. I wrapped the shirt around the open wound examining the 8 inch long scar that was left behind when that glass pierced my skin. I recognized the intense pain coming in intervals of pulsating cramps. It was enough to drop me to my knees and begin to roll myself into a fetal position.

I was about to black out and I knew it. I looked to see where I had fallen. I was in front of a large purple house with 2 stories and what seemed to be an electric fence around the yard. I saw a black silhouette in one of the front windows. It seemed to have large glasses and very spikey hair. It almost resembled a scythe. I looked back down to the side walk, and the dark crimson liquid seeping from my horrific gash stained the cold grey concrete. My eyelids slowly began to descend and I faded out of consciousness.

***Time passes***

I awoke a few hours later to find myself on a comfy red couch. I attempted to get up and look around to see if I could find anyone who had resembled the shape I saw in the window just before passing out. I could barely sit up, so I collapsed back on the couch. I immediately thought to check my wound and it had a thick layer of gauze wrapped around it. On the coffee table next to the couch, I found a glass of water and a plate of food. I was starving, but I had my manners. I didn't know who it belonged to, so I left it alone. Soon, a boy walked into what I'm assuming was the living room. He had the same large glasses and scythe-like hair that I saw in the silhouette. Did this boy save me? "Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me. "Uhn... I'm dizzy and I can barely sit up." I said.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat something. You had a pretty low blood sugar when I brought you in, who knows what it is now. I set something on the table for you." So it was for me after all. I sat up, barely, and pulled the plate towards me. I gazed at the carrots, rice, and chicken that lay before me. It had been so long since I'd had a decent meal, so I downed it in record time. I inhaled the water, and collapsed again. "Uh... Thank you." I squeaked. He smiled at me and took the dishes into the kitchen. Half an hour later, he came back into the room and I was feeling more stable than I was earlier. "You feeling any better?" The boy said as he sat on the couch next to me. "Yeah... a little bit." I managed to squeak. "By the way, I'm Dib." The boy said as he scooted a bit closer. "I'm Komi." I said. "So Komi, you wanna tell me why you were covered in blood and passed out?" He asked. I shamefully looked down at the ground.

"You really don't want to know." I said as my thick brown hair covered my face. "Yes, I do. It's why I asked. Did you hurt yourself?" Dib asked me. My eyes started to tear up, and I knew that I couldn't stop them. Dib scooted even closer and put an arm around my shoulders. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. I don't want to see you cry." He said. "Why don't I just leave you to rest for tonight. Maybe after a good night sleep, you'll feel a lot better." Dib said as he stood up. "Wait Dib... I... I don't want to be left alone right now. I'm scared." I chimed. He picked me up by the legs and back, and smiled. "Well, then I'll let you use the extra bed in my room." He said as he carried me on to the stairwell. "Wait, what about your parents? Or siblings? Does nobody live here except you?" His warm smile was replaced with a look of disgust.

"My dad is always gone. The only time he's actually here at the house is on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. My sister is always at her boyfriend's house. She's only home when he's not at his house." He said. "What about your mom?" I asked inquisitively. "She isn't around anymore... She passed away shortly after my little sister was born." He said with a grimace overcoming his face. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "It's fine. Here's my room." He said as he kicked open a door that led to a room with all black walls and a foam board with stories snapped to it relating to the paranormal. "Here's your bed." He said as he gently placed me on the small twin sized bed. "Tomorrow I'll check on that wound on your stomach. Goodnight Komi." He said. "Goodnight Dib." I called back as he turned out the light. I drifted off to sleep not 5 minutes later just wanting to forget what had happened these last few nights.

**(A/N: END OF CHAPTER ONE. How do you guys like it? There's a bunch of questions to be answered and I swear I'll answer them all over the next few chapters. Rate, Review, and follow! See ya!)**


	2. The Story

**(A/N: Hello! I'd like to say thank you to a couple of readers who have really helped me push these stories along. They deserve a standing ovation. ICreateWolf, thanks for the support. I can update 'cause of you and Invader Rose Tyler (I LOVE THE NAME. We're both Whovians!) You guys are awesome! :) Anywho, I have lots of ideas flowing through my mind for this story right now! I can tell I'm gonna have tons of fun writing this. Well, Komi is in Dib's room and she's just waking up. Dib is not in the room when she awakens. Where's he at? Is Komi gonna tell him what's going on? Well, Lemme tell ya)**

**Komi POV**

I awoke the next morning and found Dib to not be in bed. His door was cracked open, so I'm assuming he woke up while ago and didn't want to disturb me. I went to the bathroom, and looked at my tattered clothes. Holes riddled my shirt and jeans, and my socks had worn down to where it was like moths had gotten ahold of my clothes. My hair was matted, and stringy looking. I dragged myself downstairs where I found Dib laying on the couch downstairs looking up at the ceiling. He spotted me out of the corner of his eye. "Good morning Komi." He said cheerfully. "Morning..." I said in a groggy tone. I was still half asleep. "Come down here. I need to check on that wound of yours. How are you feeling?" He asked me as I plopped my lacerated body onto the couch. "I'm a bit better... Why do you need to see my wound?" I questioned. "I was worried about you last night when I found you. You were covered in dark red blood, almost a blackish color. It was hard to tell with only the light of the moon to tell what was what."

I sat up a little. "Why would you care? You barely know me." I said turning my face away from him. He turned me so that I would face him. "I hate to see people hurting physically or other wise because I know what it can do to someone. I know that scar didn't get there by accident. Could you tell me what happened?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. "You can trust me, I promise." He said assuringly. I took a deep breath in, and closed my eyes. Slowly, my eyelids creeped open, and I began to tell the story according to my memory.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked over to the sink at my mothers house. Being only 9, it was a little hard for me to reach my mother's wine cupboard and more importantly her glass. I tried to reach the wine glass she asked me to fetch. I knew she was already drunk, and it was only 2 in the afternoon. I had just finished washing the dishes and I was still covered in soap. I grabbed my mother's wine glass, and attempted to bring it to her. I hadn't noticed the spot of soap that was on the tile floor. I ran to my mother as she screamed for her glass. But, I slipped on the soap and went tumbling to the cold floor. The wine glass had flew out of my hand, and shattered on the floor in front of me. My mother heard the glass shatter and was rushing to see what happened._

_"YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BROKE MY GLASS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to! It was an accident, honest!" I pleaded. "Accident." She repeated. She spit the word out of her mouth like it was poison. "Well, let me show you what happens to you when 'accidents' happen." She said. She proceeded to grab a large shard of glass, ripped my shirt off of me, and held me down. Then, she slowly began to drive the sharp glass shard into my stomach, making a diagonal incision as she went along. I screamed and cried out in pain. She kicked me in the side as she cut my stomach, forcing more blood to flow out of the wound and spill out onto the floor._

_"I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over as she kept the chillingly cold makeshift blade in my skin. My pleas were unheard, and she kept on slicing me, making several tiny marks that would heal, but the big cut would leave a permanent scar. I knew this. I was scared for my life. When she finally let go of me, I ran for my bedroom and gathered all my dirty clothes from my hamper. I folded them lengthwise, tied them together, and tied them around my shoulder and in my belt loop in my jeans to make a makeshift bandage. I watched the shirts become stained with my dark red blood, and collapsed on my bed from lack of blood in my body. Of what little blood was left, it wasn't enough to sustain my standing. I passed out soon after, and found a warm sensation come over me as I faded out of consciousness._

_*End Flashback*_

I turned my head away from Dib, as my eyes had became wet with tears, and I had tear stains on my cheeks. I didn't want him to see me cry. He turned me again to make me face him, but I refused to turn my head up and look at him. "Komi, look at me." He demanded. "No..." I said weakly. I felt his hand on my cheek, and he lifted my head so he could look at my eyes. "It's alright. You can cry if you need to." He said as he got a little closer to me. His face was inches from mine, and he could see the tears begin to fall from my blue-violet eyes. I began to cry even harder, and Dib wrapped his arms around me as he tightly hugged me. I wrapped mine around his well toned body, and placed my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry that that's how you were treated by your own mother. But I promise, you're safe here. She can't do that to you anymore." He said as he stroked my back gently. I winced a little from the bruises I had on my back from when she kicked me for laughing at something she said.

"I don't have a home, Dib. I've been on my own for the last 3 weeks." I said with tear stained cheeks. "Well, you are more than welcome to move in here. It's not like any of the other bedrooms are being used." He said as he gave me a small smile. "Thank you. It's much appreciated." I said. "It's no big deal. Now, first things first. We should probably get you out of those old tattered clothes, and see if we can't get you something nice to wear." He said as he dragged me upstairs. Whatever adventure I was getting ready to embark on with him, I was ready to tackle it head on.

**(A/N: I literally felt sick writing the part about where her mother sliced her. I got chills when I wrote it, I know someone will get chills reading it. Anyway, Review, Follow, Favorite, and STAY TUNED!)**


	3. A New Beginning

**(A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been working on some of my artwork, and school got in the way... But I'm on spring break now! So I'll be updating more often for a bit! Now, Komi has told the story behind her scar. She hates to cry in front of someone, but she broke down in front of Dib. But, him being the understanding and concerned person he is, he's trying to help her get her life together. Now, let us see what happens)**

**Komi POV**

Dib dragged me up the stairs, and I nearly tripped over my own feet with the speed we picked up. I couldn't believe how nice he was being to me. He pulled me into a room with all purple walls and a black bed in the corner. He pulled me over to a white dresser, and opened the drawers. "Pick out what you like." He told me. "But, whose are these?" I asked him. "They used to be my mother's clothes. My dad never got rid of her stuff, so these have been sitting here for awhile. My mom was only 25 when she died, so she still dressed like a teenager. You look like you're about the size she was." He told me. "So she wasn't a very little person?" I asked. "I don't remember much about her. I was only 3 when she passed away. But I do remember the number 16 coming out of my mom's mouth when she took me shopping with her one day. Why, I don't know. But it doesn't really matter."

I smiled and he walked out of the room to allow me time to pick something out and change. I was ecstatic. I'd never met a boy as sweet as Dib before. He was actually nice to me, despite the squalid condition he found me in. I rummaged through the drawers and found a variety of beautiful outfits. But one stuck out among all the others. I reached into the bottom of the drawer and pulled out a black sleeveless v neck, and a pair of flared jeans with holes in the knees. I rushed out of the clothes I was currently in, and ran to the bathroom in the master bedroom. I took a quick shower, and quickly put on the new clothes. I brushed my hair out, dried it, and put it up in a simple pony tail. I walked down stairs, and Dib's eyes popped open as he watched me descend the staircase.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He told me as I watched his pale face grow red as I sat myself next to him on the couch. I smiled and he smiled back. Next thing I knew, his arms were around me, and my head was against his heart. I could hear his heart rapidly beating in his chest, and somehow it soothed me. My face grew redder as the moments ticked away, and soon I found myself staring up into his eyes that shone a beautiful shade of amber in the light. A warm half smile sprawled itself across his face. My cheeks had become like roses, and I sat up slowly because I didn't really want to leave the comfort of his arms. But we only just met last night. It might be a little awkward for him to have me just laying on him. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward." I said as I once again hid my face with my thick brown hair. "Sorry nothing. I wasn't complaining." He said. My eyes shot up and I slowly turned my face just so I could barely see Dib through my tunnel vision.

"You didn't?" I asked. "Nah. Not a lot of people are nice to me, so it's actually nice to have someone around who enjoys me being around them. It's... different." He said with that same smile on his face. My cheeks became even redder, if that's even possible. My entire face looked like it had been touched to the sun's surface multiple times. I hid myself again, this time until I felt the heat leave me and felt the blood return to other parts of my body. I kept my head down for several minutes, all the while smiling like an absolute idiot at the comment he made. _"What am I getting myself into?" _I thought. I managed to look up after a few minutes, the heat and color quickly vanishing from my face, and my complexion returning to normal. "Is something wrong?" Dib asked me as I scrambled to gather myself. "No, no... I'm perfectly fine." I said as I tried to keep the small giggles out of my voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a sweet manner. My attempts to keep a smile supressed proved to be futile. "Yeah... I'm positive." I said as I turned my head towards him. The smile on his face grew a bit, and he wrapped his arms around me again. "Good." He said. Again, I heard his rapidly beating heart in his chest, and I smiled as I buried my head into his chest. Then, as if it were programmed into me, my arms wrapped around his waist and I soon faded out of consciousness while Dib gently stroked my back.

**(A/N: So how do you like the new chapter? Again, I'm sorry I've been away for a couple of days. My family only has one computer... But I may get a laptop so I can update whenever I want. :) Anyway, Review, Rate, Favorite, and Follow! I need to know how I'm doing and maybe get a few ideas so I can keep this story going. Til next update, BYE! *Bows*)**


	4. Promise Me

**(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. Got distracted with my anime drawings and song wiriting again... I'll try to get this an update every day. But, Komi is asleep on Dib's chest. It's a few hours later, and she just woke up. By the way, I need more reviews. If I don't get at least 2 a day, I may not continue the story. Anyway, here's this next chapter)**

**Komi POV**

I woke up and still felt Dib gently stroking my back. I felt a small smile come to my face, and I squeezed Dib a bit tighter. His grip on me got tighter, and I felt just absolutely amazing. For some reason, I felt my eyes begin to fog with tears but the smile on my face never left. It reminded me that there actually are some people in the world that do care about others. A rogue tear fell from my eye, and landed on the couch. I breathed in a little louder than what a sleeping person would be and Dib looked down at me. I looked up at him without wiping my eyes so he could tell I had cried. "Are you alright?" He asked me while he still kept his grip on me. "Yeah... I'm fine." I told him as I placed my head in its previous spot. "Were you crying?" He asked me, a concerned tone filling his sweet voice.

"Um... Yeah..." I whispered. I hate crying in front of him... I just don't want to seem like an emotional little girl. I felt his grip tighten a bit more. "Why?" He asked. The smile on my face grew just a bit. "Because. I haven't known a person to be this nice and care about me this much since my dad left us when I was 5. It... It makes me feel better knowing I'm not alone anymore." I said keeping my head down. I couldn't look him in his eyes and say that. I'd just freeze and never spit out a single word. "Komi look at me." I heard Dib say. I felt my cheeks become hot and red with the oncoming blush. "Why?" I asked. "Just look at me. In the eyes." He said. I turned my whole body so Dib was holding my back and my blue-violet eyes met his amber ones. He lifted me so my head rested on his shoulder and he held me tight. "You don't ever have to be alone again." He told me.

Again, I felt tears form in my eyes. I fought them as hard as I could. I barely managed to keep my eyes from making a lake out of the couch. My arms wrapped around Dib's chest and back, and I held him just as tight as he held me. "I know... Thank you Dib." I said weakly. I turned my body again so our bodies were almost perfectly aligned. He was taller than me though, so my chest came to his stomach. It almost felt like nothing existed except for me and Dib.

_*Time Passes* _

Dib took me back upstairs and we sat in his room talking. "So how long had you been on your own before I found you?" He asked. "About 3 weeks. My best friend moved away, and I was living with her for about a month before they moved. I'd never been on my own before so I had no idea what I was doing. I just had to figure it out as time went along." I told him. "I definitely wouldn't know what I'm doing if I had to be on my own for an extended period of time." He said. "Why didn't you just run to a relatives house?" He asked. "The only relative I have that lives anywhere near here is my cousin, but still her house is 30 miles away. It would have taken me maybe 4 weeks to get there walking. Even then, she might have taken me back to my mother's house. I didn't want to take the risk."

He scooted a little closer to me on the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and Dib's eyes wandered to my wrists. "What are those?" He asked pointing to the scars on my arms. I jerked them down to my sides. "Nothing." I said sternly. He gave me a dubious look. "That's a lie. They're not nothing." He said. He picked up my wrist, and I attempted to pull it away before he could realize what I'd done. But his grip got tighter, and I feared if I tried to pull away again I would pop my arm out of place. "Did your mother do this to you as well?" He asked as he examined the fresh scars. "No..." I said. He looked me in the eyes again. "Did you do this to yourself?" He asked me as a look of pure concern came over his face. "I... I'm sorry." I said. "When?" He asked me. "The night before you found me. With a piece of broken glass." He hugged me tight. "Please stop. I don't want you hurting yourself."

I looked him in the eyes and back down to my wrist. "Ok... I'll try." I said weakly. "No trying. You're stopping." He demanded. "Fine." I said. I glanced back down at my wrist and fell backwards onto the bed. "What was that about?" He asked me as I sat back up. "Nothing I just have a head ache." Dib laughed and left the room. I just curled up and fell asleep once again.

**(A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than what I wanted. My mind is not one track, but my family want's it to be. Meh... Well Keep up the reviews! Till next update, see ya!)**


	5. Snow Day

**(A/N: Two in one day! I've just been in a really creative mood all day... Weird. But whatever. This is gonna be a cute chapter! :) I promise! I'm also going to switch from Komi to Dib's POV then back to Komi.)**

**Komi POV**

I woke up from my sleep and looked out the window to find that the world outside had been covered in a thick blanket of pure white beauty and it was still falling to the earth. I ran to Dib's mothers room, and grabbed a purple long sleeve shirt out and I grabbed a black heavy jacket out of her closet. I ran downstairs, and out the front door. Dib followed me and by the time he had gotten outside, I was already plopped down in the white pillows of sparkling fluff staring up at the grey sky as the pillows of white fell to the earth. I sat up, and Dib flopped onto the ground right next to me. "I'm guessing you really like snow?" He asked. I nodded my head furiously and stood up. I ran around to the backyard to see if Dib would follow me. I ran around the house the other way, and I realized he had not followed. He sat in the same postion, not even moving a muscle. Perfect. I gathered some snow, made a large ball and let it fly out of my hand and hit him in the side.

The snowball exploded and left a white blot on his black coat. He turned his head in my direction, and my face grew a deep rose color. He smiled after seeing me laugh and smile at my own idiocy, and he stood up. "What did you do that for?" He asked trying to sound mad, but failing miserably. "Because you aren't playing with me." I said. He grabbed two handfuls of snow and meshed them together. The result was an oval looking ball of snow. I ran around the back yard again, and expected Dib to chase me in the same direction. I kept looking behind me until I felt an explosion of white powder on my stomach. I faced forward, and saw Dib standing in front of me with a smug smile on his face. "Not nice! I didn't even see you!" I said. "Neither did I!" He said back. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tried to keep the smile off my face, but to no avail. Dib wrapped his arms around me , and I forgot about what he had just done.

**Dib POV**

I can't stay mad at Komi for very long. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm just not the kind of person to hold a grudge for very long. She was just playing around, I really have no reason to be mad. I looked down at her trying to wriggle out of my grasp, but she couldn't get free. I smiled and watched her cheeks go from a pale white to a warm red. Her blue-violet eyes shined even in the white that surrounded her. She looked up at me, and back down to the ground. Her long brown hair was turning white as the snow fell onto her. "Are you not cold? You're only wearing one layer." Komi said as she removed her hair out of her eyes. "Nah. I'm used to being cold." I said. Komi's smile faded, and a depressed look crossed her face. "Aw... You shouldn't be." She said. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head on my chest trying to warm me up. I played with her hair a bit, and felt her gaze on my eyes again.

"Why are you used to feeling cold?" She asked me. It was so cute how she acted like a 10 year old child despite her actual age. "Well, I'm not used to having someone as close to me as you are right now, so I suppose that's one reason."

**Komi POV**

I stared back up into his eyes, and held him a bit tighter and he did the same for me. "But you're such a sweet person. You're kind and warm and you know how to treat a girl right. I can't imagine why people wouldn't like you." I said. His eyes turned toward the ground and he ran his fingers through my hair in the back. "People think I'm crazy for believing in the paranormal. It's not the most normal thing on earth, so it sets people off." He said as he pressed his cold fingers into my soft brown hair. I smiled softly and rested my head on his shoulder. "But you aren't crazy. You're perfectly normal." He stared into my eyes, and mine just wandered around us for a minute as I watched the white snow as it quietly fell to the earth. Dib's grip on me loosened a little, and he turned my face so my eyes met his. I got closer to him until our faces were only inches apart. I smiled a bit more, and he gently pressed his lips onto mine.

I pressed mine back onto his, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We stayed that way for a few seconds, then he pulled away without letting his grip on me completely slip. "What did you do that for?" I asked him, my face now as red as the blood that flows in my veins. "Because I love you." He said. My eyes popped open, and I stared at him with my mouth barely open for a moment. "Really?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes." He said. I smiled, and forced the tears to stay down. "I love you to." I said. "Good." He said. Dib dragged me into the house to get me out of the cold. We changed out of our wet clothes, and I snuggled close to him on the couch. I looked up into my new boyfriend's eyes, he held me tight, and we fell asleep on each other.

**(A/N: I told you I would make it cute! Bonus awesomeness points to anyone who reviews this chapter! Til next update, bye!)**


	6. Nightmare

**(A/N: Last chapter was cute right? Snowball fight and an adorable first kiss. :D So cutesie! But it don't end there. No sir, there's more to be unraveled. Komi and Dib are asleep, and Komi starts having nightmares that make it seem like sleep is hell. Again, it will switch from Komi's to Dib's POV then back again.)**

**Komi POV**

_"Where am I?" I thought. Last I remember I was sitting on the couch with Dib, snuggled up after our snowball fight. Now I'm 13 again. I don't know where I am. There's a small bed in the room, a window, and a mirror on the closet door. A dresser was right behind the door that lead to the hall. I looked in the mirror. My hair was shorter than I remember. It ususally went to my lower back, but it stopped at my chest. Wait, I'm in my mothers house... Oh dear God... "KOMI! Get in here you little bitch!" I heard my mother scream. I immediately ran to the living room. "Get my bottle of wine out of the cabinet and DON'T DROP IT. If you do, you'll regret it." I hurridly ran to the cupboard and found her wine bottle on the top shelf. I grabbed a chair, and tried my best to reach it, but no good. I was simply too short. I had to climb on top of the counter and stand on my tip toes to be able to reach it._

_I climbed down and walked the wine to my mother. I set in on the coffee table next to her and tried to run to my room. "Not so fast. You didn't get it to me quick enough. You were too busy fucking around trying to reach it, weren't you? Too damn short to even reach my wine." She yelled. Next thing I knew, I was flying backwards, and I hit my head on the counter. Blood gushed from my nose, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My mother rammed her knee into my stomach multiple times and I got scared. I thought for sure my lungs would collapse, or my ribs would break, or something. I just knew if I was to survive I had to get the hell out of there. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath. I seized the opportunity and crawled towards my bedroom. Again, my attempts proved futile. She grabbed me by my ankles and dragged me back to the kitchen._

_"It's because of you that your dad isn't around anymore! You made him leave! I hate you you stupid little bitch! I want you to die! If you had never come around maybe your father would still be around and I would be happy!" She screamed as she slammed me under the sink. She kicked me in the knees attempting to blow them out. I had to do something. I waited til her knees were bent just right, then I kicked her knee caps, and she toppled over to the cold tile floor that was now covered in my blood. I got to my hands and knees and crawled to my bedroom as fast as I possible could. I locked my door and listened to the pained screams of my mother. I found a first aid kit under the small bed, and I tended to the cuts that were bleeding and I shoved a piece of gauze up my nose to stop my nose from leaking anymore blood._

**Dib POV**

I was awoken from my sleep by a small whimpering sound that sounded like there was a puppy laying next to me. I looked down at Komi, and she had tears running down her face, and she was making that puppy whimpering sound. I shook her gently and she woke up from whatever nightmare she was having. "Hm? What happened?" She asked. "You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. You were crying and it sounded like you were making puppy noises." I said. "I was? I didn't know." She said as she stared blankly out in the rest of the room. She didn't look like she was blank of mind, she had a look on her face that led me to think she must have been thinking about that nightmare.

**Komi POV**

I was really scared when Dib woke me up. I didn't know what to think. That nightmare was absolutely awful. I couldn't think straight for a minute. I was just glad that I was free from that hellish nightmare, and back in the material realm. I couldn't believe I would have a nightmare like that at a time like this. I thought I was free from my mother. I suppose I am physically, but mentally I'm still trapped. Dib held on to me just trying to calm me down and alleviate some of the fear that lingered over me. I suppose nightmares are just nothing more that psychological scars. Hopefully, they'll heal so I can stop fearing my own mind. There shouldn't be anything to fear now that I'm away from that monster of a woman.

"Are you alright?" Dib chimed as he broke my train of thought. "Yeah, I will be I guess. Just a little shook up, but I'll be fine." I said as I rested my head back in its spot. "You must have been really scared to be shaking that much before I woke you up." He said. "Yeah, but it's nothing. Honest. I'm perfectly fine now." I said. I tried to drift back to sleep, this time without having to deal with the nightmares again.

**(A/N: That's what dreams can do to one person. I mean, if they're bad enough. Well, I still need some new reviews. Also, if it ain't too much trouble, maybe you could help get this story some reviews by showing it to some of your friends that love IZ. Til next update, see ya!)**


	7. Goodbye?

**(A/N: I'm sorry I've been away for awhile. I've been going through a lot of crap with my now ex boyfriend and now ex best friend. I believe he was cheating on me with her then he broke up with me and ran away with her... So life has sucked and I've been really sad lately... But I'll try to cheer myself up. That coupled with the fact that I have to prepare myself for the last choir concert of the school year and get my solo audition ready, I have a lot of stress and strain on me. Plus I may need to learn a dance that goes with the song I picked. But I'm here now. On with the story)**

**Komi POV**

_I stood outside, a gray overcast sky over me. A light rainshower watered the earth. I looked around, and I saw a large gravestone in front of me. I searched for the name of the person buried just beneath my feet. Looking to the very bottom of the stone, I saw the name. _"Here lies Dib Membrane. An angel on earth, mistreated by the demons." _My mouth gaped open, and tears filled my eyes. I fell to my knees on top of his grave. I found a red rose and a white rose growing right next to his grave. Carefully, I picked them and laid them against his headstone. "No... No... NO!" I screamed outloud. I screamed and cried and ripped grass from the ground. I couldn't believe that Dib was gone, the only person that ever loved me. The only one I ever loved. I curled up into a fetal position on his grave and tried to convince myself that it wasn't real._

_As hard as I tried, it was impossible to believe myself. The proof was right there in front of my eyes. My tears made a pool of Dib's grave. I brought myself to sit up slightly. I patted the ground below me softly. "Goodbye Dib... I'll... I'll miss you." I said. The tears fell silently, and my screams became short cries. The world began to fade, and soon my life turned black._

I awoke with a start to find myself alone in the house. I was scared as to where Dib could have possibly gone. I hope he didn't leave me all alone because I woke him with my incessant nightmares. I got off the couch and started searching for him. "Dib? Dib? Where are you?" I searched throughout the entire house calling his name. No response arose from any room in the house. I got scared. Where could he have gone? He was sleeping on the couch and I was sleeping right under him. Then I awoke with nothing but a small but fluffy pillow under my head instead of Dib. I felt tears come to my eyes about 30 minutes later. My anxiety built and built until I felt like I would break down and die.

I started crying on my bed. I began to think I drove him off and I would be alone forever. The purple sheet below me began to turn a darker shade of purple as my tears stained the bedsheet. I don't know how much time went by or how many tears I shed before I heard the front door swing open and Dib's voice call my name. "Komi? Where are you?" He called. I immediately got off my bed and rushed downstairs. "Dib! I'm right here!" I ran down the stairs as fast as I possibly could and I tackled him to the couch. I held onto him as tight as I could without hurting him, as I feared losing him again. Tears still ran down my cheeks. Dib wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back gently, sensing I was upset.

"Komi, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked. "I woke up and I didn't know where you were and I thought you ran off and you'd never come back. I was so scared." I said as I buried my head into his chest. "That's ridiculous." Dib said as he held me a bit tighter. "I'd never run off on you. What made you think of that?" "I had the worst dream! I thought you were dead and I was so scared! I woke up and I was crying and I just didn't know what to do so I searched around for you forever and I didn't find you then I cried for I don't know how long and I just couldn't-" Dib stopped my talking when he placed his lips on mine. Suddenly the tears dried up, and I felt a little better. His eyelids shut and soon mine did as well. His arms went to my waist, and soon I found mine crawling towards his neck. After he pulled away, he looked me in my blue-violet eyes. "You worry a bit too much, Komi. I just went out for a bit." He said with a warm smile on his face. "Where? When?" I asked. "About an hour ago. I got you a few things." He said. That's when I noticed the large white bag on the floor next to the staircase.

"What is it?" I asked. "It's in the white bag next to the stairs. Go see for yourself." He said. I got up, and rushed to the staircase. I opened the bag, and I pulled out 3 new outfits, a beautiful black dress, new heels, tennis shoes, and surprisingly a mini fridge. "Why the mini fridge?" I asked him. "It's for those nights when you wake up from nightmares in the middle of the night. I'll keep it stocked with bottles of water and pepsi if you like. I've even got some small cups of yogurt if you end up getting hungry." I laughed. "Sometimes I think you take too good care of me. You're spoiling me." I said. "Well, I think you're worth spoiling." He said with that same smile on his face. "Uh, how exactly did you afford all this?" I asked him. "Dad's credit card. It all came to around $400." A guilty expression crossed my face. "Oh my God! That's too much money to spend on me! I'll pay back every single penny." I said

"No no no you won't. I did all this because I love you. You don't need to be wracking your mind with debt." I smiled and stood up. I hugged him gently, and he held me tight. "I love you so much." I told him. "But I really wish you wouldn't be so careless with money. $400, that's a bit much." He smirked at me. "I'll see what I can do." He said. I was happy just knowing that my Dib was alive and well, and at least I didn't have to say goodbye to him today. I don't wanna say goodbye to him ever. It's just not it my agenda.

**(A/N: Cute! I think it's absolutely precious when a guy will get you things not because he feels like he has to but just because he loves you. Keep reviewing! Til next update, bye bye!)**


	8. Vengence: Best Served in Blood

**(A/N: I been away for a bit... Sorry. I got distracted by life again. It does that a lot doesn't it... Meh. Oh well. Anyway, If you read "Romeo and Cinderella" I'm gonna delete that story and rewrite it completely. I just felt like it was rushed and I didn't really have much of a plot working there. It's going to be COMPLETELY redone. The story, the situation, etc. The only thing that will be the same is the couple. So there's that, and here's this! It's now December, about a week before christmas and Komi is going to wander through a familiar place while Dib is doing Christmas shopping. (Except she doesn't know that's what he's doing) BEGIN!)**

**Komi POV**

I awoke to find that Dib was gone again. Looking around a bit, I found a note on the table next to me.

_"Komi,_

_I just went back out for a bit. I forgot to get a few things when I went out the first time. Be back soon,_

_Dib"_

Well, alright then. I supposed I needed to get outta the house for a bit. I grabbed my jacket and started walking. Soon, I found myself in my old neighborhood. My house was about a block away. Best to avoid it so I can stay away from mother. I found my old friend Yumi's house. Our mothers were best friends back when we were younger, so we became fast friends to. I noticed a black camero sitting outside her house. _"Hm... Didn't know her mother drove a camero." _I thought as I timidly walked up the front porch. I knocked on the door, and in front of me stood my old friend. Her long black hair was done up in a fishtail braid, and her she had no make up on, which was unusual for her. She had on a plain black tank top and a pair of dark blue flared jeans that looked like she was wearing skinny jeans since they were tucked inside her snow white boots.

"Hi Komi!" She said cheerily. "Yumi! Hi!" "Yumi? Who's at the door dear?" I heard a voice from within call. "It's just Komi, mother." She said. "Komi? I haven't seen her in years. Let her in! Don't make her stand in the cold." She said. "Hi Mrs. Kantari." I said. "Hello Komi. How have you been all these years?" She called from the kitchen. I made my way slowly through the living room and into the dining room. "Oh you know. Same old same old." "How's your brothers, dear?" She asked. I honestly couldn't tell her. I haven't seen them in awhile. Not since Raiyo was shipped to Basic Training, and Riku was sent to Afghanistan. "They're alright." I said as I feigned knowledge of how they actually were.

I walked into the kitchen and was shocked at what I saw. I saw Yumi's mother, and my own. _"Oh dear God please no..."_ I thought as my eyes widened in shock, fear, and just pure terror. I tried my hardest to stifle a scream. Instead I managed to keep a calm demeanor, and just smile like I didn't feel like my life was in danger. "Hello Komi." My mother said with feigned jubilance. "Hi." I squeaked. "Yumi's mother has invited us for dinner if you'd like to stay." She said. Even with the diplomatic smile on her face, I heard venom dripping from her words. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to go get the meat from the butcher for dinner. Yumi and I will be back in about 10 minutes." Inside I screamed for them not to leave. But I couldn't muster up the strength to let any words escape my mouth. I backed away from the kitchen table.

"Why the tension?" My mother mockingly asked, as if she were clueless. "Don't play dumb with me you fucking demon. You know DAMN good and well why I'm staying away from you." Her eyes turned black and cold and a cynical laughter filled the room. "Hmph. Still the same cocky little shit aren't you. I obviously didn't do my job right. Allow me to correct that mistake." She said as she pulled a large knife from the drawer. I reached into my coat pockets and pulled out Dib's .45 caliber pistol that he kept around the house in case he ever needed to defend me and himself. "You try anything, you'll have a bullet through your goddamn brain!" I yelled. "Try it you little shit! Shoot me! You're too much of a coward anyway, you'll never pull that trigger!" She said as she advanced on me with the large blade shining in the bright neon lights that lit the kitchen. "Don't tempt me." I said in a cocky manner. A sadistic look crossed her face and a sinister laugh rose and filled the room. Then she advanced on me and jabbed the blade towards my left arm, nearly causing major damage. Thankfully it only grazed me. Still, the blood flowed and my eyes grew as black as night.

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" I shouted as I pointed the gun at her head. I tried to fire it, but the safety was on. She ran towards me with the knife again, and just as she tried to jab me again, the safety clicked off and I pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through her stomach, and dark red blood gushed out onto the floor. I knew one bullet wasn't fatal, but it sure did some good damage. I put the gun back in my pocket and ran like hell back to Dib's house. Surprisingly, he was home because the dark red Lexus he drove was parked out front. I ran in the front door frantic about what I had just done, the whole time the wound on my arm seeping blood. Dib found me on the couch, crying about the wound and what had just happened.

"Komi, what's the matter sweetie? Talk to me." He said as he placed his arms around me. I explained the whole situation to him and he frowned. "I'm not blaming you. You were protecting yourself, and that gave you every right to use any means of force necessary. Don't cry." He said. He patched my wound up for me, and soon we heard the sound of an ambulance coming from the direction I was in. I knew that they had found out what I'd done. I broke down and awaited my fate to set on me.

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Just to tell you, there's gonna be a trial coming up. Courtroom drama, surprises, and more! Keep reviewing! Bye!)**


	9. Trial

**(A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I had to fine tune the details for this chapter. Anyway, let us proceed. The rest of the story is completely from Komi's POV)**

It was a month after I shot my mother... She hadn't died, but it certainly looked like she would there for awhile. She finally got out of the hospital a few days ago. We had to go to court a couple days after that. I was so nervous, I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get thrown in jail. Dib's father had gotten us a fantastic lawyer, though. I hoped he was worth the money we were laying out for him. I headed into the courthouse that day, prepared for the worst. I wore a blue fancy blouse, with a black silk skirt, and black heels. My hair was pulled into a neat bun, and Dib wore a suit and tie, both black. My mother sat at the table across the room from us, glaring at me the whole time. She wore an all red ensemble, but her hair was in a chignon. It was a classic court scene, even a jury had been picked for this trial.

The judge entered the room, and we all stood to our feet. He dismissed us to sit down, and the tension swirled in the air. "Ms. Komi, do you understand the charges against you?" He started. "Yes, your honor. I do." I said solemnly. "And how do you plea in the charge of attempted murder?" He asked. "Not guilty, your honor." I said. "Does the prosecution have an opening statement?" He asked my mother's lawyer. "Yes, your honor." He rose and began to approach the floor in front of the judges bench. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would like to call your attention to something. That girl is Mrs. Murishi's daughter, is she not? And, a mother is supposed to love her child, is she not? However, after something like this, how could she possibly love her anymore? That girl has no emotion, no feeling, no conscious. She couldn't have possibly been trying to merely defend herself. Whose to say she won't try something like this again? I certainly believe she would. Once a killer, always a killer. The prosecution rests." He sat himself down.

"The defense will now present their opening statement." The judge droned on. My lawyer stood, and took his place. "Your honor, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I ask you a simple question. Why on earth would this girl so blindly and coldly shoot her own mother, the woman who brought her into this world, without a justifiable cause? Can you find a reason as to why this family would be gripping at each others throats? My client claims years of abuse, and that she had only shot her mother in self defense, due to the wound her mother had already inflicted on her. My client says her mother grabbed a knife from the drawer, and ran at her trying to stab her for no apparent reason. What is the justifiable cause in her own mother trying to kill her? What had she done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This is a girl who doesn't like to hurt people. I'm sure it hurt her to have to shoot her mother. But again, I believe it was purely in self defense, nothing more. The defense rests." He sat down.

"Does the prosecution have any witnesses to call?" The judge asked. "Yes, your honor. The prosecution calls Mrs. Kantari to the stand." Mrs. Kantari entered the court in a black dress with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She took her place at the stand. The bailiff brought a bible to her. "Raise your right hand, and place your left on the bible." She timidly raised it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" He asked. "Yes I do." She put her hands back at her side. My mother's lawyer began his portion of the questioning. "Mrs. Kantari, how long have you known Komi?" "Ever since she was a little girl." "Have you ever known her to have any violent tendencies?" "Well, she would throw awful tantrums when she didn't get to play with something when she was with me. Other than that, no." "During these tantrums, what would she be doing?" "Well, she screamed something awful, she started stomping her feet when she got really mad." "And did you do anything to stop her?" "Yes. I spanked her and told her that if she didn't quit I would send her to her and my daughter's shared room for a time out. She usually calmed down after that."

"And when did these outbursts subside?" "Around her 7th birthday, she stopped being so fussy and mellowed out." "No further questions." He took his place back in his seat. "Defense may now cross examine the witness." The judged droned. My lawyer stood to take his position. "Mrs. Kantari, in the years that you've known Komi, has she ever shown any kind of fear of her mother, or was she ever unwilling to go home with her mother?" "Yes, now that you mention it. Whenever she would come to get her, Komi would hide behind something so she wouldn't have to go. I never knew why." "And what did she do when she hid from her mother?" "I found her behind the couch on a number of occasions and she had been silently crying." "Had you ever stopped to ask yourself why?" "No, sir. I always figured it was because she just wanted to play with my daughter Yumi more." "Did abuse ever cross your mind?" "No. I didn't think such a thing was possible." "Your honor, if Komi had merely been acting out of violence like the prosecution claims she had, then why would she be so frightened of her own mother? Most young children are excited to see their mothers and immediately run to them any chance they get. The defense rests."

"Does the defense have a witness to call?" The judge asked. "Yes, your honor. Defense calls Komi to the stand." I stood, and took my place on the stand. I went through the swearing process, and my lawyer began to question me. "Komi, can you tell the court exactly why it is you shot your mother?" "Yes, I can. She had come at me with a knife, and stabbed me in the arm. She threatened to kill me." "Do you have the evidence to prove that she had tried to kill you?" "Yes, I do." I pulled up my sleeve, and exposed a 3 inch long scar where the knife had sliced me. "Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you. Why would someone do this to themselves? Komi has obviously suffered years of abuse from this monster, and you're going to throw her in jail for defending herself? I ask you, not only as jurors, but as human beings. Find the fault not with Komi, but with her mother. Defense rests."

"Prosecution may now cross examine the witness." The judge said. My mother's lawyer stood. "Komi, have you ever been suicidal?" "I was back when I was about 14." "Did you ever cut yourself in anyway?" "Yes, but not so deep that it left scars." "And when you cut yourself, what did your mother do?" "She slapped me, and told me to stop." "Why would an abusive mother tell you to quit cutting if she didn't care?" "Because she wanted to do it herself! She cut me when I was 9, and she wanted to kill me!" I yelled. "I suppose you don't have the evidence to prove she did?" He got in my face, and I was pissed now. "As a matter of fact, I do!" I stood, and lifted my shirt so my stomach could be seen, and the scar from the glass shards that she had cut me with. "I think I've seen enough. Jury is dismissed for deliberation." The judge said.

**5 hours later**

The jury filed back in the room, and I listened intently to the verdict. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. "We have your honor." A lady speaking for the jury said. "We the jury find the defendant Not Guilty. We also find the plaintiff guilty of child abuse and neglect. We also find the plaintiff guilty of 2 counts attempted murder." She sat back down. "Very well. Mrs. Murishi, you have been found guilty of 2 counts of Attempted Murder, 2nd degree, and child abuse. Therefore, I sentence you to life in prison without parole. As for you, Komi, you are 16, correct?" "Yes your honor." I said. "Then you are free to choose who you live with." I stood and squealed with happiness. Dib stood and hugged me tight, and I felt a relieving wave of peace. The nightmare is over. Forever. That night, Dib took me home and we fell asleep on the couch. I'm home now. Home...


End file.
